Sumona
|text1=Sumona |item2= |text2=Jesmona }} Sumona is an incarnation of Amascut found in the north of Pollnivneach, in a house south-east of the magic carpet transport spot. You can talk to Sumona to begin the Smoking Kills quest, but she won't talk to you if you have a cat out. In Smoking Kills, Sumona tells you that her sister, Jesmona, has been caught by a monster and trapped under the well in the centre of Pollnivneach. However, after the quest, players learn that Sumona and Jesmona are one and the same. This is revealed by Catolax in the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon, during the final cutscene. He further explains that Sumona is, in fact, Amascut, the Devourer, in disguise. However, due to the fact that during the quest Amascut promised the player a reward, she is forced to act as a new Slayer master after the quest is complete. After players complete the quest, Sumona becomes a new Slayer Master. She also explains about the Slayer reward points obtained for each Slayer assignment completed. Slayer points Players can receive Slayer reward points for completing Slayer tasks, based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Sumona will grant you: * 12 Slayer points for every normal task * 60 for every 10th * 180 for every 50th This means that if using Sumona over the long term, an average of 19.2 points will be granted per task. Assignments The following are all the possible assignments a player can receive from Sumona: Slayer Challenge Sumona will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular Slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns 15,000 Slayer experience. * Earns 30 Slayer reward points. * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, thus 12 Slayer reward points are received, giving a total of 42 points. * Depending on your task count, you can get more points. If this is your 10th task, you will receive 90 Slayer reward points. If this is your 50th task, you will receive 210 Slayer reward points. Sumona's special task is for the player to slay the Kalphite Queen. The queen is very hard to kill solo, and players on this task can be assisted by another player. However, the player is only credited with completing the task if the player causes the majority of the damage to the queen, and also Coinshare/Lootshare MUST be turned OFF. Note: The slayer helmet does not seem to work for the queen's second form. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Trivia * When trying to close her curtain entrance, it gives the response "Some mystical force prevents you from moving the curtain. Sumona gives you a knowing smirk." nl:Sumona fi:Sumona Category:Slayer Category:Quest NPCs Category:Kharidian Desert Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Amascut